Bulletproof Buffer
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Tao was shot, and a sacrifice was made for his protection. Now M21 and Takeo have to listen to their companion's bemoaning for the next week...unless they can find him a new phone.


M21 was only focused on one thing, and one thing only: to protect his comrades. That was the sole reason why he was here, to see to it that they were safe. So when Tao's pain filled cry rang out, M21's heart dropped as icy horror filled him.

He turned sharply at Takeo's cry as he screamed for his companion. The sniper's blue eyes were wide with fright as they both watched Tao collapse to the ground. Through the earpiece, M21 could hear Tao's heavy, panicked breathing. But other than that, he heard nothing else.

"Tao?" M21 started worriedly. "Tao!" But there was no answer, no response from their companion. Worry set in for both Takeo and M21 as they faced off against their adversaries. But their worry was not for the amount of enemies they were facing (five actually, and none of them were modified) but the fact that Tao was injured and in need of help.

Takeo's face twisted into a look of rage as he charged forward, guns blazing. The smug look on the attacker's face soon disappeared as his body was filled with Takeo's bullets. M21 immediately transformed, his werewolf form giving him an added boost of speed as he covered Takeo out in the open. His claws tore through the agents that dared to shoot down and harm his friend. He couldn't afford to lose another companion. Never again would he let that happen.

"Tao! Answer me!" M21 shouted. But there was no answer.

"M21! Go to Tao!" Takeo shouted. "I've got this!"

M21 chanced a look back. Takeo seemed to have everything under control. The small bits of Dark Spear emerging from Takeo made itself known, assisting the sniper with an extra boost of speed to cut down his enemy.

M21 nodded to himself. Yes, Takeo had everything under control. All would be well for now. He just needed to check on Tao.

With that thought in mind, M21 raced forward where he had last seen Tao. He ran with as much speed as he could, breathless with worry as he leaped over the edge. His eyes widened as he caught sight of his friend curled up into a tight ball, shaking.

"Tao," M21 started worriedly. He crouched down, grabbing at his friend's shoulders. "What is it? Where does it hurt?"

Tao slowly uncurled, pulling his hands from his chest. As far as M21 could see, there was no blood, and he saw no obvious signs of injury.

"Here," Tao sniffed, opening his clenched palms to reveal the broken pieces of a phone.

M21 stared. "Your phone?" he asked in bewilderment.

"T-the shooter," Tao stuttered. "My phone...he…"

"Tao, enough of that!" M21 exclaimed. He looked up as Takeo rushed towards them, concern evident in his blue eyes. "Where are you injured? Did the guy shoot you-?"

"THAT JERK!" Tao screamed suddenly. M21 reared back in shock as the high pitched scream reached such high decibels that no ordinary man should be able to obtain. Tao launched forward, his electric whips out. Before M21 and Takeo could do anything, Tao was leaping towards the remaining (unfortunate) baddies. M21 could only watch as Tao proceeded to electrocute the already dead man that had shot at him.

M21 started forward, only to be brought to a stop by Takeo's firm hand on his shoulder. "Just let him be," Takeo warned.

M21 opened his mouth to speak, but he decided that what Takeo had said were words of wisdom as he heard Tao's continuous shots of "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

He didn't understand. Wasn't Tao just shot? How was he still moving like that? And what had gotten him so angry?

"Takeo," M21 started in confusion. "You saw it, when they guy shot Tao. Where exactly did he shoot him?"

To his complete surprise, Takeo actually looked embarrassed. The sniper looked away, scuffing his foot on the ground. The parts of his face not covered by the mask was colored a bright pink, and it was not from the exertion of the brief battle.

"Um," Takeo mumbled, clearing his throat. He looked upwards towards the grey sky, as if wishing to be anywhere but here. "He was...shot in the…" his voice trailed off into a quiet mumble.

M21 blinked, hearing Takeo mumble something. "He was shot where?"

Now Takeo's face was a bright red, and M21 could tell that he did not want to be the one explaining the situation. Even though Tao's enraged screams intensified, M21 did not tear his inquisitive gaze from Takeo.

"Takeo," M21 started with as much patience as he could muster. "Where could he have possibly been shot-?"

"The butt, M21!" Takeo shouted. "Tao was shot in the butt!" The sniper turned away, mortified while M21's face colored slightly.

"Way to shout it out to the world, Takeo," an annoyed voice commented. Both M21 and Takeo turned to see Tao saunter towards them. His black nails still sparked dangerously, but he didn't seem to be _too_ upset this time.

"Tao!" M21 exclaimed. "How are you still walking?"

He almost regretted asking that as Tao pointed forlornly at the ground. "Because of my baby," he moaned.

M21 blinked owlishly. "Your...baby?" Did he even want to know?

Tao nodded. "My beautiful, expensive baby was protecting me from my back pocket, and it got shot because of that moron!" Tao collapsed to his knees, picking up the broken pieces of his phone that M21 was just noticing. "And it was the latest model too!"

Both Takeo and M21 glanced at each other. "So," M21 started, despite the warning bells going off that told him it was best _not_ to ask. "You were saved from further damage because of your bulletproof...butt?"

Tao glared at him. M21 wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

Now, M21 was focused on one thing and one thing only: finding Tao a new phone before they were subjected to a week of his bemoaning over the loss of his metal device.


End file.
